Who Knows?
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: Niomi was a kid who didn't know what life's worth living for. Until she met Mokuba. NiomiMokuba 1 shot. How it should be.


Who Knows?

Niomi walked down the street. Her hands stuffed into her pockets. Another fight with Tea, what a drag. Why did she even bother living? No one cared about her, she what kept her going. Who needed this dumb ass life? Niomi turned, she saw a boy with long black hair staring at her.

'Who is he? Could've sworn I've seen his face before' Niomi just gave a happy wave back. He was still staring at her, that he didn't notice the stop sign that he was about to run into. "Uh, kid. Watch..." he ran right into the stop sign. Niomi quickly ran over to him. "Kid? Are you ok?"

"Uh... ya. Who are you?" the boy asked as Niomi helped him up. "I'm Niomi, you?"

"Mokuba."

"Cool, nice to meet you Mokuba." Niomi looked at her watch. 'Shit! I'm totally late, Tea's so gonna kill me!' "Well, I'd like to get to know you a little bit more, but I have to go." Niomi ran off. Mokuba waved. "Well, see ya around Niomi!" he called. 'Wow... he actually said goodbye. Tea wouldn't even give a shit about me.'

Why do you look so familiar?

I could swear that I have seen your face before

I think I like that you seem sincere

I think I'd like to get to know you a little bit more

[The Next Day]

"Get out of my face and get your own life! And for a start, stop ruining mine, so just go away" Tea said shoving Niomi out of the house. "Well, guess what, I live here!" Tea just slammed the door in Niomi's face. Niomi kicked the door.

Tea threw Niomi's backpack at Niomi. Causing Niomi to fall backwards and hit the sidewalk with a hard bang. Niomi got up and kicked the stairs. She stubbed her toe. Niomi just turned around and picked up her backpack.

She wanted to cry, but she just couldn't. Crying showed weakness, and you couldn't get anywhere when your weak. Niomi walked over to the bus stop. The bus came and stopped in front of er. She walked to the back where everyone made her sit. 'What a great way to start my first day of school' Niomi thought to herself. She turned to her side. A boy with long hair was sitting in the back too.

'He's that kid.' The boy turned around. "Niomi?"

"Mokuba?"

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to Domino Elementary."

"You are? I go there." Niomi smiled. "Cool. But first we're gonna have to show the bullies what I'm really made of, I'll just try not to scare the chess team." Mokuba began to laugh. "Your funny."

"I am? Thanks."

"Well, just don't scare me cause I'm on the chess team."

"I'll try and resist." Mokuba began laughing again. Niomi only smiled. 'Wow... there might be something more life's worth living for.'

I think there's something more

Life's worth living for

Who knows what could happen

Do what you do

Just keep on laughing

One things true

There's always a brand new day

I'm gonna live today likes it my last day

The bus stopped in front of school. Ths kids ran out of the bus. "Come on Niomi, I'll show you around."

"You will? But why?"

"Because that's what friends do." Niomi and Mokuba both smiled as they entered the building. It was huge and packed. "This is way too cool" Niomi said looking around. As she looked, she ran right into a bully.

"Hey bitch! Watch where your going!"

"Sorry asshole!"

"You wanna fight?"

"Niomi" Mokuba whispered, "What?" Niomi barked. "We should probably do something else."

"Like what?" Mokuba thought for a moment. I've got my new gameboy game in my locker. "And why will we do this? That's a complete waste of time."

"It'll be fun." Niomi, glared at the bully one last time. "Let's go Mokuba." Mokuba nodded and led her over to his locker. The bully only glared, but went back to what he was doing.

How do you always have an opion?

And how do you always find the best way to compromise?

We don't need to have a reason

We don't need anything

We're just wastin' time!

"Hey Mokuba" Mokuba turned away from his game. "Yeah?"

"Thanks a lot. I would've gotten in big trouble. Your good at compromising"

"Hey thanks, your good at being a friend." Niomi smiled. "But does he always smell that bad?"

"Yeah, he stinks up the whole classroom" Mokuba chuckled. "Well, he smelled as bad as the kids in Africa are hungry, I betcha he'd be dead." Mokuba began laughing once again.

"You are too funny Niomi. You should join the chess team." Niomi thought for a moment, 'Tea would get mad if I come home late again today.' "I don't know Mokuba, chess isn't really my thing."

"Aw, come on. It'll be fun, and we can hang out together." 'At this point, screw you Tea.' "Ok. When do I join?"

"Right..." Mokuba placed a badge that was a chess player queen. "Now." Niomi stared at the badge. "Cool badge" Niomi said. "And you get an even cooler position, your now the queen of chess."

Niomi was shocked. "I am? But I haven't even played chess once in my life."

"True, but you definatly have the potential. And I was suppose to give that to another girl on the chess team, Rebacca, but I think you were the even better choice." Niomi couldn't believe it. "Thank you so much!" Niomi jumped up and hugged Mokuba. Mokuba blushed. "Anything for you, Niomi."

I think there's something more

Life's worth living for

Who knows what could happen?

Do what you do

Just keep on laughing

One things true

There's always a brand new day

I'm gonna live today

Like it's my last day

It began to rain as the recess bell rang. "Man, now we can't go outside" Mokuba complained as they looked out the window at the pouring rain. "Oh well, another game of chess?" Mokuba suggested.

"No, how bout we do something funner" Mokuba looked almost shocked. "Like what?" Mokuba asked looking around at all the other taken board games. "Like go outside and mess around in the rain."

"Really? But won't we get in trouble?"

"Yeah, but you've taught me to be myself. And myself is telling me right now to go out in that rain and mess around. How bout it?" Niomi asked. Mokuba thought for a moment.

Niomi did have a point, it would be much funner than another game of chess. Niomi had her hand out, "Well? Ya in?" she asked. Mokuba looked at her hand, then her face. He smiled. "You know it!" they shaked hands.

"Ok, come on!" Niomi grabbed Mokuba's hand and ran out of the classroom. "Wait! Niomi! Don't you think we should do this more secretly and quietly?" Mokuba asked as she sped him through the hall.

"No way!" Niomi slammed the door opened and they ran outside. "Well, now what do we do?" Mokuba asked as rain began to pour on their heads. Niomi closed her eyes and spread out her arms, "We must find ourselves" she said in a spiritual way.

"Oh" Mokuba did the same as Niomi. Niomi opened one eye. "And myself is saying that your about to get wet" Mokuba opened his eyes, "What?"

Suddenly a huge chunk of mud was hurled at his face. Mokiuba stood there in complete shock. Niomi stopped laughing. "Mokuba? Mokuba are alright?"

"Yes..." Mokuba pasued, "But now you are so gonna get it!" Mokuba grabbed a chunk of mud and hurled it at Niomi, she shrieked and ran away before it hit her.

Who knows what could happen?

Do what you do

Just keep on laughin'

One thing's true

There's always a brand new day

I'm gonna live today like it's my last day

After that, Niomi got a detention. She walked all the way home with happiness in her lungs. She opened the door. Tea got up from the couch.

"Where the hell were you?"

"Who knows?"

So you go and make it happen

Do your best

Just keep on laughin'

Tellin' you

There's always a brand new day

I'm gonna live today like it's my last

Day

I do not own "Who Knows" it's Avril's song. This fic is for my sis who is working her butt off to finish her summer report. This shows how much I love her. I wonder if you guys will review... than again... who knows?


End file.
